1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting mechanism for webs, and more particularly, to a supporting mechanism with greater webs route and a printer thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a web exchange mechanism of a conventional printer is disposed inside the casing and located at a position close to an opening of the casing. A door for covering the opening can be unfolded for manually taking the web disposed inside the casing away when the conventional printer is a front-door printer. A lateral wall for covering the opening can be unfolded for taking out the web from the casing when the conventional printer is an edge-door printer. After the web is disposed inside the casing, the lateral wall is folded to close the opening and to finish exchange procedure of the edge-door printer. As mentioned above, the web is disposed on a position adjacent to the opening of the casing in the conventional printer. A user opens the door (or the lateral wall) to take the web away immediately. However, if the printer has huge volume, the web disposed inside the casing can not be taken away via the opening easily after the door (or the lateral wall) is open. Therefore, an exchange mechanism capable of moving the web from inner of the casing to the position close to the opening is an important issue in the mechanical industry.